My True Mate
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: What happens when they haven't seen Zim for two years? What's he have brewing in his head and how does a purple haired goddess keep him busy? Lemons in later chapters. ZaGr with hints of DaTr.
1. Chapter 1

Daily Narcissism was good for the ego- especially when one had one as big as his. The wall length mirror inside the pseudo bedroom reflected back a devious smirk in which his green lips curled to reveal razor akin teeth. The red eyes that gathered this information where far from void, in fact the crimson saucers were always calculating and gathering data. He'd grown to a pleasing height of 177.80 cm (about 5 foot 10 inches), a square jaw and toned body. In pathetic Earths years, he was the ripe age of 21. Upon a satisfactory amount of gawking in the mirror, he decided to put on his disgusting disguise. But this time it was different.

He was learning from his errors all throughout the years on Earth, finally deciding to be serious about his domination. Violet contacts were replaced with green ones; green skin for peachy flesh, a shaggy brown mop of hair framed his new face. His attire mimicked the average college students; graphic T-shirt of a Mustache and dark wash jeans that dragged about the ground over his black converse. He smirked, pleased with the new ensemble, he snagged the pin stripe messenger bag that Gir happily held out for him, stating cheerfully in his robotic voice, "Have a good day a school honey!" then giggling hysterically, "I sounded like a mommy!"

Zim merely rolled his eyes, blowing a lock from his view as he scanned the urban surrounding. His still more than obvious base was relocated to an even more obvious local of right in the heart of the city, plugged into an apartment complex. He walked only a few streets down to Coolege. He stiffened when Dib came into view. Much to Zim's disdain, Dib matched him in height and muscle tone, neither where close to a football jock, but still trim. Dib hardly changed his style, still donning a black trench coat, shifting eyes and all black attire. The only thing that changed was the slicked back raven hair and the mirror coated aviator sunglasses.

Remembering himself, he merely averted his eyes to the ground and casually walked past Dib before heading towards his class in E106. Human history, this would prove to be boring, it always was in that wretched Skool and Hi Skool. He took a seat next to a human girl, not heeding her much, just chuckling at the clicking noises coming from her game. Her game. Her game. It finally hit Zim to look at who he just sat next to.

She had changed. Her purple curls cascaded down her back, her amber eyes fixated on the Game Slave 6.0, her hourglass figure complimented by a dark emerald V-neck shirt, that emphasized her waist just under her bust and flared out to her black jeans that clung from her hips to her knees and flared out again hovering just above the thick heel of her black boots. She was less repulsive than any other human. She felt his gawking and gave him a sidelong glance. "Uh, Hi?" She offered, her voice dripping in aggressiveness.

Finding himself, he recovered by smirking, a deep voice came from his lips, "Hey, I was noticing you were playing Squash Siblings Arena, that's one of my favorites." He added for effect. She merely smirked and went back to her fighting game. He averted his eyes back to the whiteboard but as soon as he did she cleared her throat. He eyed her from the side, smiling softly, "Yes?"

"I'm Gaz." She told him with a smirk, "Who are you?" Gaz thought to herself, _why does he seem so familiar? Oh well, dad says I need to open up to people. _She awaited his answer, arching a delicate eyebrow when he grinned from ear to ear.

"I AM ZIM-merman, Jeffery Zimmerman." Zim or Jeffery told her, luckily catching himself.

Taken back by his sudden half outburst, Gaz only blinked at first. The moment hung in awkward silence; they smiled at each other then looked away. The instructor strode in; his reading glasses tucked into his green polo pocket, tan cargo shorts rising to mid knee when he sat at the table that resided in front of the classroom. He placed his books down besides his sitting form and smiled at the classroom above his beard. He combed back his receding hairline, dirty blond hair drifting away. "Good morning, I am your INSTRUCTOR, Jerry Modica." He sprang up and wrote his name in black expo marker on the whiteboard. Under his name he wrote "Instructor" and "Teacher" next to each other and smirked, "Now, let's start with some critical thinking."

Zim-Jeffery, smirked, he was entertained by this human's methods. Unlike Skool and Hi-skool, these Humans were learning to think for themselves. One girl hazarded a guess, "A Teacher teaches and an Instructor instructs?" the blonde with brown eyes and bubblegum pink t-shirt stuttered under the Instructor's neutral gaze. He shook his head with a smile and motioned to the class. Zim-Jeffery crossed his arms with a scoff, _Humans, what is wrong with them, this is so simple! _

"To teach is forced, to instruct is to guide." Gaz answered, looking up through her bangs and eyelashes. Zim-Jeffery smirked with the Instructor.

"Very good-…?" Jerry set her up for her name.

"Gazalene Membrane."

_ Gazalene? _Zim-Jeffery played with the name in his mind, _I think I like that better than Gaz. _Class went on, and they went over the course manual and the Six Categories of Culture. Zim-Jeffery took his time scanning his surroundings. Circling the room was various paintings, mostly from the Renaissance period. The Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vinci, The School of Athens by Raphael, and posters of Athens and Delphi, it was fitting to say the least. Then Maps of the "Ancient" World throughout history, they tickled Zim as his dazed eyes went to the rather drab gray carpet at his feet past the faux wooden table they sat at. Humans think they're so old, he mused to himself, a chuckle escaping his lips. He received Gaz's inquiring glance before she retired back to the papers before her.

After class Gaz walked behind Zim, she had a paper with her number clutched in her hand. She shoved her paper at him when they were outside, Zim-Jeffery gawked at the paper as if it were going to jump up and dance in his palm. Gaz was staring at her screen next to the patch of green in the center court, encircled by the different "E" buildings like a Spanish Pueblo complete with a running fountain of cursed water dead center of the tables and chairs. "It's my number, he said we should exchange numbers with someone we think will be a good study buddy, and you seem fairly intelligent, so there it is. Text me." She stated blankly before trailing off to her next class across the small courtyard.

Zim smirked, a glint in his eyes as his eyes lingered on her swaying hips, her backpack just above her buttocks. "Well, I guess Zim has gotten better at being normal." He announced to no one in particular. A girl shot him a strange look as she walked by, accidently eavesdropping on him as she walked by. "I'm Normal!" he shouted after her, turning on his heels to head to the café inside the Student Mall to his right.

Gaz rolled the gray chair away from the mundane almost yellow faux wooden table that mirrored the one in her previous class next to Dib, who now had his aviators atop his head and poking his eye to adjust his contacts. "Still getting used to them Dipstick?" Gaz questioned him, laughing when he accidently poked his eyes in abrupt shock at her voice.

"Why do you have to call me that Gaz?" he whined, blinking a few times.

"Because you are one, Dipstick"

"It's weird how you tested into 102; I never thought I would be shown up by my little sister." Dib told her, smiling sweetly.

She shrugged, "Maybe if you weren't so focused on figuring out where Zim went off to then you would have done better on the placement testing." She turned off her game once more, turning her attention to the woman loading a page on the smart board. Gaz zoned out when Dib began to whisper about the Professor being hot and how she must be into the paranormal to due to her taste in books. Gaz thought, _It's strange how I felt like I knew him, Jeffery. _She fingered the Game Slave in her pocket, she smirked to herself, and maybe she'd invite him over. She gasped when her LG cell phone vibrated in her other pocket. She slipped it out, peeking her eyes over her purple tendrils before sliding the screen up to unlock it to the number on the screen. She opened the message and read:

Hello Gazalene, It's Jeffery, I was wondering if you wanted to play some video games sometime?

Speak of the devil. She was slightly bemused when she felt her stomach flutter a little, but shrugged it off. She checked to see the professor still yacking about whatever it was glaring off the smart board and Dib drooling hopelessly at her petite body. She rolled her eyes before responding:

That sounds great Jeffery, want to come over tonight? Or Tomorrow night, it's just me and my brother in our two bedroom apartment, I can give you directions.

Zim smirked upon reading her response on his own type of cellphone disguised as an android. "Yes, Gaz-human, let me come over and see what Dib-Worm has been doing for the past two years." He answered:

That'd be great! Can I come by around 7pm?

She answered several minutes later with a simple yes. He didn't pry right away for her address, figuring she would text him to it later. He begrudgingly bit into the peanut butter sandwich GIR had made for him. He had another hour to before going to his next class; he was enticed by this one Human Biology and Sexuality. This would prove extremely useful in his research. "I'll see you soon Dib-Worm."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Sweet Delights!" chimed a strained alto voice her molten eyes staring at the two guys in front of her as they gawked at her. Gaz donned black dickies with a maroon Victorian inspired button up shirt with white rose buttons. She wanted to roll her eyes, _God, not again, everyday some dumbass has to do this. _Instead she shook her head slightly with a wide smile and sweetly said between gritted teeth, "Can I take your order gentlemen?"

"Yeah, I'll take a lap dance to go!" the blonde guy said, leaning down on the counter to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her as his equally surfer bum brunette friend laughed.

"This is not a strip club, this is a desert restaurant." Gaz answered, still smiling, envisioning her hands choking him with his friend writhing in pain on the ground next to him holding his family jewels. Their disappointed looks didn't faze her in the least, she simply muttered a 'have a nice day' as they groaned and stormed out the door.

A girl in the same attire strode up to her, blowing her brunette curls out of her face as she asked, "That was the third time today, right?" The brunette adjusted her name tag that revealed her name as Aura. Gaz nodded with a groan, picking up the menus that Aura handed her. Mindlessly putting the menus away at the podium she stood at, she turned to her appointment book and started to doodle a laser gun into the blank spaces that were not filled from earlier in the day. "Hey, maybe soon you can be a waitress and won't have to deal with it as often," Aura began, crossing her arms and leaning on the side of the podium with her back to Gaz, "That's the one thing I hated about being a hostess when I began here three years ago."

Gaz glanced at her cellphone in her pocket before gasping and tugging Aura's ponytail, "Hey, I got to go!"

Aura turned just in time to get hit in the face with Gaz's apron, "Hey!" she spat out before laughing and shaking her head at the rushing girl, "Tell the mystery boy I said hi!" Aura called after her, receiving a surprised look from the amber eyed girl then a knowing smile. Aura rolled her eyes as she folded the apron and assumed the hosting position, "It's about time that girl got herself a man."

#####

After swiftly shutting and locking the door behind her, Gaz already had her shirt peeling off. She took her hair down and used her hand to toss it about. Dib, which proved to be a rueful action on his part, poked his head from out of his doorway. "GAZ!" he shouted shutting his eyes as his sister dashed down the hall and to the right into her room, he went on, "Could you have at least waited till you got in your room!?" his words fell on deaf ears as she shimmed out of her dickie pants.

She took a gander at herself in the mirror, she looked over her shoulders at her black cheeky panties and push up bra, then shook her head. _Geez Gaz, it's not like you're gonna be sleeping with him! He's not gonna see this! _She reminded herself as she threw her closet doors open. She unplugged her MP3 player and stuck it onto her usb router on her computer, waking it up to play Slipknot. She sang along with it as she pulled out several articles of clothing, placing some to her frame. Crinkling her nose and pursuing her lips she'd scoff and toss them on her black and indigo bedding.

She was surprised she heard the doorbell, she shouted to her bother after pausing her music. "Answer the door Dipstick!"

Dib rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from his desk and jumping out of his rolling chair. He fixed his Blue Power Ranger shirt, dragging his black sweatpants across the beige tile. He opened the door to a guy. Dib raised an eyebrow, "Uh, hi?" he hazarded, and then looked around, "I gave it the office?" The guy before him made a face, his green eyes gawking at the boy, scratching his head.

"I'm here for Gaz, she wanted to hang." His baritone voice rang into the living room.

Dib shot him a questioning look, since when did Gaz have people over? Dib's mouth gaped open just in time for Gaz to chim in, "Hey! Jeff!" startled, Dib reeled around on his heels and stared with Jeffery-Zim. Gaz sported a knee length black dress with a low V, giving quite the view. Gaz pushed her brother's chin back up as she grabbed Jeffery-Zim's hand and lead him to the black leather couch that stood in front of the 49inch T.V. screen. "Wanna play The Shadows II?" she asked, grabbing the PS3 controller and handing it to him, she went on to suggest, "Then we can play Residential Evil 5."

Dib could have caught flies in his mouth, he checked outside for four horsemen to be ridding the sky. Astoundingly, there was no rain of fire or horsemen. He closed and locked the door, his eyes unwilling to leave the horror before him. His baby sister had someone over. Not just someone, a male someone. He blinked a few times, feeling his contacts rotating like a phone dial, believing the picture before him would melt away, but no. There his little sister was, with her lavender beanbag practically squished up to the black bean bag this guy was on.

Gaz and the mysterious "Jeff" shouted cheers when the main character of The Shadows II used one of his snake heads to pull a chest buster knock off on a poor soul. "Wicked!" Jeff-Zim shouted, his tongue sticking out as he button mashed. Gaz snapped her head in her brother's direction. She mouthed for him to "go the fuck away." Jeff-Zim looked through his brunette bangs to Gaz; he felt the tension cover the room like a blanket.

He paused the game upon thinking, _Dib-Worm is probably suspicious, and I need to let him now I am a normal college kid like him. _Gaz bit her bottom lip, her brows going together when Jeff-Zim stood up and ambled to her brother. "I'm sorry dude, I should be a little more respectful, and I'm Jeffery Zimmerman, Gaz's classmate." Jeff-Zim introduced himself, holding out a still unfamiliar peachy flesh. Dib shook his hand after several moments of hesitation.

"Hey, no problem dude, in fact-…" Dib answered, then moving to the side to look at his point blank and chide, "She should have introduced me to you!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and grumbled as she stood, "Can I see you in the kitchen Dipstick?"

Jeff-Zim stood in silence, unsure whether to stand or sit, and watched the siblings turn the corner into the small kitchen of their apartment. He stared at the pale yellow wall, trying to listen in. Gaz leaned against the nook in the kitchen before taking a seat on the brown cushion. Dib crossed his arms and leaned on the gunmetal fridge, he then pressed, "So who is this guy Gaz?" holding out his hand before she could say something, "Why did you invite him over and why are you acting so weird?"

Gaz popped one closed eye out at him and snarled, "Weird?" she then opened up both eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him before snapping, "You're one to talk!"

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh, "Just answer me Gaz."

Gaz averted her eyes to the pale sea green wall just above the stove at her left before confronting her brother's eyes, "He's familiar." She began, "Something about him feels nostalgic and I didn't want it to go away, so I invited him over, you have a problem with that?"

"Familiar?"

"Yes, dumbass, familiar," she retorted, and then giving an aggravated sigh she explained, "I don't know how to describe it, he just feels like someone I used to know!"

Dib scratched the back of his head, mentally hoping that Jeffery was not hearing this conversation. He would admit there was something poking at him from his subconscious, but he couldn't quite place it. Dib pushed himself off from the fridge and went to his sister and whispered, "Or do you just like him?" Gaz froze. She didn't even fathom that. She grunted and shrugged.

"Whatever, I just want to get down to why I feel like I know him!" she answered as she pushed past them, frowning when she saw the game still on pause. She turned to the right to search down the hall and see if she found him. An elbow popped out from the doorpost and a slight maniacal laugh sounding.

Dib yelled next to her, "HEY! THAT'S MY ROOM!" then earning a punch from his sister.

Meanwhile

After noticing they were too involved in conversation to notice him slip past the foyer he had just come in and the door post leading into the kitchen, he took a gander in Dib's room. As predicted, he hadn't changed one bit. Jeff-Zim pulled out his cellphone and pressed the send key, he was greeted by a shrill squeal, "IS THAT MY LITTLE BOY!?"

Jeff-Zim grimaced, then commanded between gritting zipper teeth, "GIR! Obey your master and download everything I scan into the computer's system."

GIR saluted on the tiny screen his eyes narrowing and turning red. "I OBEY MY LORD!"

Jeff-Zim blinked a few times to put his lenses back in place before clicking what should have been the camera button on the side. A green grid popped out from the camera's lens and expanded to fill the wall from ceiling to floor. He gathered the basic layout of his room, including a few questionable teddies that blankly stared in his direction. Jeff-Zim skipped his open laptop for now, and scanned the teddy bears.

The grid turned red and many windows popped up on his "phone" screen showing electrical wiring in the fluff of the stuffed toys, retractable weapons and computer chips of their own. Not to mention a camera that his phone hacked to reveal it was recording everything happens in the present time. Jeff-Zim smirked and sent a virus to the hard drives, smirking once more at his handy work when the teddies were hunched down in defeat from short circuiting.

He gave a maniacal laugh, cautious not to be too loud and misplacing his elbow out the door. He jumped when he heard, "HEY! THAT'S MY ROOM!" then laughing to himself when it was followed by, "OW! GAZ THAT HURT!" he growled, his eyes narrowed and his five digit hand clenching before he shut off his phone.

He placed a façade on, peeking his head out and saying, "Sorry dude, I just had to take a look at some of your posters man, I mean what's cooler than Bigfeets?"

Dib's expression would have been mistaken for a guy who was just told he not only won a million dollars but also a harem of women. He jogged into his room with a giddy cheer and pulled out his file cabinet next to his blue clad bed. Dib began to explain his findings, like a child at Christmas. Gaz snarled and sneered at them, then paused. She noticed that although excited, Jeffery seemed to only say vague statements that lead into Dib volunteering the rest of the information and then he'd agree. She placed a hand to her chin, elbow resting on the other arm under her breasts; _did he say "Bigfeets"?_ She thought to herself, going on to think, _who else used to say that? _

Jeff-Zim smiled behind green eyes, letting Dib reveal all of his findings of other paranormal activity in the dirt planet he temporally resided on, he had already pressed record on his device in his jean pocket. However the other parts of his mind were doing several calculations and reordering his schemes. He was unable to gather the data from Dib's computer; he'd have to come back another day. The sibling, Gazalene would be a prefect excuse. He would need to keep her affections and keep his identity away from her at the same time.

_But for now, I shall spy on them both; I can never know who the real master mind of the two is. _He spoke up when he noticed Dib taking a breath and told him, "Hey dude I am gonna text my friend, he'll love this shit!" Jeff-Zim slides his device up and pretended to text as he snatched the two spy cams. Pushing them into his palms, he used his three real digits to close the phone and pocket it.

Gaz growled louder, the boys snapped their attention in her. Jeff-Zim went to her and placed his hand above their head and planted one cam into the corner letting it's cloaking device activate before releasing the wall and offering his hand to her, "Sorry Gaz, let's go play Residential Evil now."

She nodded and snarled at her brother's protest. Her brother shied away as he watched them trail off. Jeff-Zim waved at him and shut his door. Jeff-Zim went straight instead of right and "tripped" into her room. Gaz only turned her head and raised an eyebrow. She then followed him into her room, slightly miffed that he was in her room. Accident or not. He noticed she had guard dolls too, although hers were much more fatal and advanced. Her room was adorned in ebony and indigo, accented every once in a while by sliver skull or white décor or accessories.

Her queen size bed was center right under the window that lead out to the balcony of their second story local on the apartment complex. He was adding this to the floor plans on his device while he typed it in his pocket. A prefect escape route and entrance if he were to disable her security. He turned to encounter Gaz only inches from him; he smirked off his surprise and muttered an apology. She only smirked back and commented; "If you wanted to see my room, you could have asked, although it's a mess…" she looked grimly at the clothes she had rejected earlier sprawled about the bed and carpet.

"I'm sorry Gazalene."

Gaz had no idea where her shiver came from, something about the way he drew out her name made her go weak in the knees. She blinked and muttered, "Just call me Gaz…."

He placed his hand above her and pressed the camera into her room before leaning closer, "But I like Gazalene better." Mentally smirking when he noticed a slight tint in her cheeks.

"Whatever." She answered, turning on her heels and grunting, "Let's play."

###

"Computer."

"What now?"

"Don't back talk your master, I will disable you."

"My Lord."

"That's what I thought; bring up the spy cameras inside Gazalene's and Dib-monkey's room."

The computer hesitated before saying, "Gazalene?"

"Yes, Gazalene, the human sibling of that wretched man child."

"Gazalene? She's not a worm baby or fifthly creature?"

"Computer, it is none of your concern nor should it be in your logic to question how I wish to refer to humans as." Zim snapped, his temple nerves twitching with his antennae as he sat before the large computer screen. He impatiently clicked his claws on the dash before grumbling, "She is far less repulsive than any Homo Sapien Sapien on this resourceful but germ-infested planet."

"Someone has a crush." The computer mocked in a sing-songy voice.

Zim merely growled behind his burning ruby eyes, "Computer, open the channels to the spy cameras in Dib-Monkey and Gazalene's rooms, or I shall go through with my previous threat in ten folds."

"My Lord." Computer obeyed, finally opening up the channels to both rooms, pushing Dib's camera forward to the front of the screen. Zim almost immediately turned away with his upper lip sneering. Moaning, groaning, and a hefty amount of females dirty talking each other echoed in the room from his computer and into Zim's lab from the camera; every once in a while Dib let out a moan, echoing behind the flopping sounds and slush of the liberally applied lube on his hardened member. "My lord, do you wish me to cancel the feed?" the computer asked between fits of laughter.

"Affirmative computer, please!" Zim answered, keeping his eyes away, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Damn, I almost won that bet with the guys about you being Gay-…"

"What was that computer?" Zim snarled, "repeat."

"Nothing my Lord"

Zim brought forward Gaz's screen. He leaned back into his curved cushioned chair and observed her silently. She was blasting some noise that sound like screaming and shouting from her laptop. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned, then grabbed the edge of her dress and pulled it over her head. One of Zim's antenna's perked up, he titled his head to the side. He watched on the edge of his seat when she smoothed her hands over her pallid body and black undergarments. She sighed, the sound so woefully sweet to Zim. "I need to lose some weight." She said to no one as she scoffed at her hips, she glanced at her pants and narrowed her eyes at the teasing size on the tag. Size 10 it read.

Zim threw his arms in the air, "Zim does not understand you earth female, what is wrong with your body?" he argued, forgetting himself. "You have hips for bearing young and breasts that provide plenty of space for nutrients to feed the offspring! You are clearly the choice for any male!" She popped her bra off and his squeedly spoosh tingled, "Oh, my Squeedly Spooch." The computer groaned and announced that his conscious was going into sleep mode. She began rolling the rim of her panties down when the computer "accidently" shut off the screen. Zim groaned deep into his throat, his skin rippling when he slammed his head on the desk. "Why computer? Zim wanted to release the tension in his Squeedly Spooch!"

"That's why."

Abruptly a message beeped through, forcing the computer to close Gaz's cam and turn the screen back on to reveal a fellow invader. This Invader has seen better days; he was covered in dirt, soot, and his uniform was tattered with several cuts and scraps bleeding out a clear ooze. His green skin was glistening in sweat, crashing metal and firing weapons orchestrated in the background as the Invader panted, "Invader Zim! I am sending a message of warning to you, you're the one of the last Invaders I need to contact!"

Zim shot up and gestured him to go on, "On with it Invader Y!"

"The home species of my planet are revolting!"

Zim laughed at the panic-stricken Irken displayed on his wide screen, "They've always been!"

The Invader shook his head earnestly, "No! This time, they are rebelling! I have been calling the Tallest but they won't seem to send back up, do you have extra supplies or men I can borrow?"

Zim tapped his chin, "No, I am afraid not Invader Y, I myself am running low on supplies." Zim was about to suggest another invader to him until he witnessed a long wooden stake go straight through Invader Y's head and crack the screen cutting the connection. Zim blinked a few times, before smirking, "Well that was fascinating to watch, but tragic for him to die like that." He leaned back in his chair, then announced to himself, "I will not be as foolish as you, once I find out what Dib-Stink knows and his resources available I will then set my plan into moition." His eyes narrowed darkly and he smirked.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" computer chimed in making Zim face plant into the desk.

**Unrest on an Irken controlled planet? Stay tuned, all shall be revealed in due time! **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**-Necromancer Luna**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! 3. **


End file.
